Tes souhaits
by Leust16
Summary: Quand Draco regarde quelqu'un dans la grande salle et qu'il voit tous ce que personne ne voit...
1. Tes souhaits

_**Tes souhaits...**_

**Auteure**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Tes souhaits

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir!**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling, plus bien sur cette fabuleuse chason de -M- qu'est "Tes souhaits"

**Note de l'auteuse:** Voilà enfin ma première fanfic, s'il vous plais soyez indulgents, je montre au monde mon tout premier bébé...

Je suis dans la grande salle, le petit déjeuner vient de commencer et mon regard reste fixé sur la table opposée tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne risque pas d'arriver avant une bonne demi-heure, il n'a jamais été vraiment matinal... Le temps passe, je ne mange rien, je l'attend. C'est idiot mais le matin je ne commence jamais à manger avant que lui n'ai commencé, de cette façon on mange en même temps, me donnant quelquefois l'impression qu'on mange _ensemble._ Et moi qui suis obligé de venir tôt le matin car en tant que "prince des serpentards", je me dois d'ouvrir la marche jusqu'à la grande salle. Ils me donnent envi de vomir tous ces imbéciles qui chaque matins m'attendent dans notre salle commune alors qu'ils sont mort de peur quand je promène mon regard sur eux. Et ils me respectent, et ils m'admirent, et ils ont peur de moi alors que je ne suis plus de leur coté depuis un an déja. Et oui, il y'a un an j'ai rejoint l'ordre, aidé par mon parrain. Ma mission? observer les aggissements de tous ces futurs mangemorts dont je suis le chef et essayer de savoir lesquelles pourraient nous rejoindre dans notre combat contre le mage noir. Pansy et Blaise m'ont précédé à ce niveau, moi, c'est eux que j'admire car depuis le début, même si personne ne le sait ils on fait leur choix. Pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix? J'essaie de me persuader que c'est par pur courage, parce que je veux sauver la communauté sorcière mais quand je le vois apparaitre je sens bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça, je veux juste le protéger car lui ira jusqu'au bout.

D'ailleurs voila la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout qui arrivent collés l'un à l'autre comme d'habitude. Et oui! Le scoop de l'année, Granger et Weasley se sont enfin mis ensemble! Je vois des regards attendris qui parcourent la salle mais je m'en fout, je n'ai d'yeux que pour le brun qui essaie de se faire discret derrière le couple . Regardez-moi ça le Prince des gryffondors qui essaie de se cacher de sa foule d'admirateurs... Je le vois s'asseoir en face du nouveau couple et je le vois sourire et même rire mais tous cela sonne si faux! Comment ne peuvent-ils pas s'en apercevoir!

_Tes souhaits, c'est pour les autres._

C'est dingue, je suis sur que dans ta putain de grandeur d'âme, tous ce que tu veux c'est sauver le monde sorcier, tu pourrais même sacrifier ta propre vie pour sauver celle de milliers d'inconnus. Pauvre imbècile! Et le pire c'est que je t'admire pour ça, tu sais que tu risqueras ta vie mais tu ne recules pas et tu regardes ta mort probable en face!

_Ton souhait, serait d'être un autre._

Allez, avoue-le, quand tu promènes ton regard sur cette foule d'élève tu espèrerais être l'un d'entre eux. tu ne veux pas de cette foutue destinée, tu aurais voulu avoir des parents comme tous le monde, tu aurais voulu entrer dans la grande salle sans que personne ne te regarde comme si tu étais Merlin! Mais c'est foutu! Tu es l'élu! Tu es leur saveur... je crois même que tu préférerais être moi, moi la personne que tu hais le plus dans ce chateau, car moi contrairement à toi, j'ai eu le choix...

_Tes souhaits, tu les gardes pour toi, _

_Tes souhaits, on ne les entends pas._

Et je te vois au milieu de tout tes soi-disants amis! Tu leur donnes toute ta confiance, rien que pour l'un d'entre eux tu serais près à mourir! Mais ouvre les yeux! Comment peuvent-ils se prétendre tes amis alors qu'il ne voient pas ta détresse, alors qu'ils sont près à te sacrifier sans aucun états d'ames. A ton enterrement, ils viendront porter une fleur sur ta tombe pour palier à une vague culpabilité d'être encore en vie alors que tu es mort pour eux.

_Comme une pensée kleenex,_

_Comme un pretexte, un vieux réflexe._

Et pour toi pauvre con, tous ça c'est normal. Depuis que tu es dans le monde sorcier, on t'a tellement bourré le crane à te dire qu'entre le mage noir et toi c'est une histoire personnel que tu a l'impression que c'est vrai. Et tu admires le vieux fou sans te poser de questions alors qu'il te mène tous droit à l'abbatoir. Et toi tu y vas en souriant juste parce que tu veux le sauver, parce que tu veux sauver tes amis, parce que tu veux tous nous sauver, même moi...

_Tes souhaits, tu les déguises._

Et tu ne dis rien, tu ne leurs dis rien à tous tes "proches". Tu ne leur dit pas que quand tu affronteras ton ennemi tu seras seul, tu ne leur dit pas que tu vas surement mourir, tu ne leur dit pas que si tu est près à mourir c'est pour eux, pour les sauver... Tu ne veux pas les inquiéter n'est ce pas? Ou peut être as-tu peur qu'il réussisse à te dissuader de faire quelquechose d'inconsidéré, car ils le pourraient tu le sais, mais tu sais aussi que la seule façon de le détruire c'est de te jeter tête baissée dans la bataille, et surtout de ne pas penser à eux, à ceux que tu quitteras... Alors tu te tais, et tu vis à fond les instands qui seront peut être les derniers que tu passe avec eux.

_Tes souhaits, c'est ta hantise._

Mais tu as peur n'est ce pas? Et c'est peut être parce que tu as peur que je t'admire le plus... Tu es parfaitement conscient des risques que tu vas prendre, tu as une peur atroce, qui te prend les entrailles, qui te serd le coeur, qui t'empêche même parfois de respirer, mais tu ne recules pas, tu ne fuis pas... Mais tu n'as pas le choix n'est ce pas? Le pire, c'est que je crois bien que même si tu avais eu le choix, tu aurais pris les même décisions, tu te serais battu jusqu'au bout...

_Tes souhaits, tu les aiguises trop._

Et tu t'entraines chaque jour, je le sais car j'ai toujours un oeil sur toi. Je disais donc, tu t'entraines chaque jour, Chaque soir avec un proffesseur différent; C'est avec Snape et Dumbledore que c'est le plus dur n'est ce pas? Snape ne te permet aucune fautes et Dumbledore est très puissant, mais toi aussi tu deviens puissant, de plus en plus chaque jour, tu m'impressiones d'ailleurs, je ne pensai pas que tu avais ça en toi et Snape non plus d'ailleurs, ça je peux te le garantir! Mais tu t'épuises, je ne sais déja pas comment tu as fait pour tenir jusque maintenant, tu t'entraines quatre heures par jour, allant parfois te coucher à une heure du matin pour réussir à finir tes devoirs...

_Tes souhaits, toujours t'enlisent._

Et tu commences à étouffer n'est ce pas? Trop de pression, trop de fatigue, trop de mensonges, trop de désespoir... Tu n'en peux plus, je le vois bien, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Même si tu progresses, tes entrainements sont trop durs, mais ce qui te fatigue le plus, c'est le moral bien sur... Tu n'en peux plus qu'on t'en demande toujours plus, tu n'en peux plus de mentir à tes amis, tu n'en peux plus de mentir au monde entier! Mais tu continues, tu ne laches pas prise, même si c'est dur, même si c'est trop dur, tu ne t'arretes pas... Mais réussiras-tu as tenir jusqu'au bout, ou craqueras-tu avant? C'est la seule question qui m'inquiète, mais toi ça ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon tu te dois de tenir n'est ce pas?

_Alors que tu es beau, tellement plus beau,_

_Que tous ces inconnus..._

Et tu te bats pour des milliers d'inconnus... Mais ne comprends tu pas que tu vaux infiniment mieux qu'eux, que tu es tellement plus beau, que tu es tellement plus pur, que tu es tellement plus innocent, que tu es tellement plus courageux qu'eux?

_Tes souhaits... Tes souhaits..._

_A tes souhaits, A tes amours..._

_Pour toi j'y penserai tous les jours..._

Mais ne comprends-tu pas qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte, ne comprends-tu pas que _dans mon coeur_ il n'y a que toi qui compte? Parce que j'entends tous tes souhaits, tous ces souhaits qui aussi invraisemblable soient-ils, me font t'aimer un peu plus chaque jour, car oui, je suis..._amoureux_ de toi... Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je ne sais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps, mais les faits sont là, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un, et je pense à toi à chaque secondes, et je veux plus que tout te protéger...

Alors entends-moi Harry, entends-moi comme je t'entend, et comprend que moi je n'ai pas besoin que tu te sacrifies pour moi, que moi je ne te demande pas d'être fort, moi je n'ai besoin que d'une seule chose, te serrer dans mes bras, et que tu me sers dans les tiens...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Je le laisse en One-Shot ou non? A vous de décider! N'hésitezpas à me laisser quelques reviews pour me dire de continuer ou non et surtout pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ma fic et si il faut que je continue à en écrire...

Allez salut et peut-être à plus!


	2. Rencontre fortuite

**Auteure**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Tes souhaits

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir!**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling, plus bien sur cette fabuleuse chason de -M- qu'est "Tes souhaits"

**Note de l'auteuse:** Alors d'abord merci merci a mes rewiewer! C'éteait bien bien gentil! Alors à la demande générale je continue cette fic, encore les pensées de Draco, voilà...

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre fortuite.**

_J'ai presque fini ma ronde, je redescend vers les cachots, enfin je vais pouvoir aller me coucher, heureusement que j'ai une chambre privée maintenant... Je ne supportes vraiment plus tous ces imbéciles! J'ai un peu trainé ce soir, il est plus de minuit... Pourquoi? Parce que je fais bien mon travail de préfet bien sur! J'entends des pas... Merlin, faites que ce soit lui! Normalement il était avec Severus ce soir et ce n'est vraiment pas le genre a le laisser partir en avance, oui! Je le vois, c'est bien lui...Il ne m'a pas encore vu. Il marche difficilement, la leçon de mon parrain n'a pas du être facile...Etonnant n'est ce pas? _

_Ca y'est, il m'a repéré, il se redresse, son visage devient impassible, il n'a même plus l'air fatigué... J'avoue qu'il m'impressionne, il a du être Malfoy dans une autre vie, être à ce point capable de masquer ses émotions! Mais ça m'énerve aussi, foutue fierté du gryffondor, ou plutôt foutue fierté de Harry Potter face à Draco Malfoy..._

_Il continue de marcher et passe à coté de moi sans même me regarder, alors je ne peux m'empêcher:_

-Alors Potter, t'as toujours pas le niveau, tu continues les cours particuliers?

_Il me regarde, enfin! Mais c'est un regard dur, qui surmonte un sourire glacial digne de Salazar lui même!_

-Voyons Malfoy, tu sais bien que tous les efforts que je fais ne visent qu'à devenir plus fort que toi et à t'humilier, une bonne fois pour toute!

_Je suis légèrement destabilisé, c'est qu'il est devenu sur de lui le petit lion!_

-Ne me sous-estimes pas Potter!

-En aucun cas Malfoy, tu es fort, seulement je le suis plus que toi, voilà tout!

-Et modeste en plus de ça, tout pour plaire!

-T'as raison Malfoy, tu doit déteindre sur moi, raison de plus pour passer mon chemin! Allez à la prochaine!

_Et le voilà qui repars...loin de moi...J'ai envi de lui prendre la main pour le retenir, mais cela m'est interdit...Alors je me raccoche à la seule solution qu'il me reste:_

-Je me demande si ce n'est pas plutôt la vantardise de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui déteint sur toi...

_Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas:_

-Laisse Mione en dehors de cette querelle, _dit-il d'une voix calme._

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer:_

-Bien sur je ne parle même pas de la Belette, pour être vantard il faudrait déja avoir une notion de ce qu'est la fierté!

_Il se retourne avec une grande vivacité et me fait face, sa baguette à la main. Aussi rapidement je sors la mienne._

-Alors Potter, tu comptes m'attaquer?

-Je t'avoue que j'aimerai mais ça m'embêterai de perdre des points parce que je t'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie, _dit-il l'air ennuyé._

_Ce qu'il m'agace!_

-Décidemment Potter, il faux vraiment que je te donne une bonne leçon d'humilité!

_Il me regarde,surpris, et son expression glaciale laisse place à un sourire amusé. Enfin, il éclate franchement de rire! Là, il commence vraiment à m'énerver!_

-C'est moi qui te fais rire ainsi Potter? _Dis-je en contenant avec peine ma colère._

_Il commence à se remettre, et je le trouve beau. Toute cette innocence qui ressort à cet instand, toute cette pureté! Ses yeux brillent, avec une étonnante sincérité, ses joues sont rouges et ses lèvres, oh ses lèvres! Elles me donnent plus que jamais envie de m'emparer d'elles._

-Oui, c'est toi qui me fais rire, _répond-il enfin_, d'abord pour m'apprendre l'humilité, il faudrait que tu saches ce que c'est Malfoy! Ensuite, arrête de jouer les fanfarons, s'il te plaît! Je sais bien que Snape doit être avare de compliments, mais je suis certain qu'il t'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de trop près!

_Je détourne les yeux. C'est qu'il a raison en plus ce con! Mon parrain m'a dit que maintenant, Potter n'était quasiment plus à ma portée et que je ferais mieux de me méfier de lui, mettant ainsi ma fiérté à rude épreuve. Je ne supporte pas qu'il ai raison à ce point et sans plus attendre je lui jette un sors:_

-Stupefix!

_Ce n'était pas très fair-play, je le reconnais mais le survivant esquive lestement. Malgrès tout, il perd sa baguette, ayant été attaqué alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas._

-Alors, que vas-tu faire sans ta baguette Potter?

_Il se redresse sans se démonter et me répond:_

- C'est tout simple, Expelliarmus, lance t'il en tendant la main vers moi.

_Ma baguette vole et je suis repoussé vers l'arrière, je ne savais pas qu'il maitrisait la magie sans baguette!_

-Alors, Malf...

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase et commence à tituber avant de tomber. Avec une rapidité qui me surprend moi même, je le rattrappe en entourant ses épaules d'une main et en mettant l'autre sur son ventre, je vois une lueure de surprise traverser ses yeux. Il est un peu trop lourd pour moi et tombe quand même, je m'arrange tout de même pour adoucir sa chute en m'accroupissant. Je maintiens son torse dans mes bras, je ne comprend pas... Le cours de Severus l'a-t'il à ce point épuisé? Il me regarde, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas ma réaction, c'est normal, je suis censé le détester tout de même! Je retire ma main qui était resté sur son ventre pour me remettre une méche de cheveux en place mais je sens quelquechose de chaud se déposer sur mon front à ce geste. Je regarde ma main, elle est remplie de sang!_

_Affolé je soulève son pull. Une plaie béante ouvre son flanc._

-Mais, comment? Il n'y a même pas de sang sur tes vêtements!

_Il me regarde avec un sourire doux._

-Sortilège de dissimulation, _répond-il simplement avant de s'évanouir totalement._

- Harry! Harry répond-moi, _dis-je en le secouant violemment_.

_Qu'est ce que je fais moi? Vite il faut l'ammener à l'infirmerie._

_Avec un sort, il se retrouve porté sur une civière et je l'y ammène le plus rapidement possible. _

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Cinq minutes plus tard me voilà à l'infirmerie. Je ne vois pas Pomfresh._

-Pomfresh! Mme Pomfresh, vous êtes là!

_L'infirmière accourt un peu affolée par mes cris._

-Que se passe-t'il monsieur Malfoy?

_Elle me voit d'abord et ensuite voit le corps de Potter sur la civière. Rapidement elle le transfert sur un lit et se retourne ensuite vers moi._

-Que c'est il passé? Vous vous êtes battus, c'est ça?

_Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, bien que ce soit prévisible. Je me défend tout de même_:

-Mais nan, je.. je n'ai rien fait! On s'est croisé dans les couloirs lorsque je suis rentré de ma ronde, nous avons euh... "discuté" quelques instands et il s'est écroulé!

_A ses yeux, je vois qu'elle ne me croit pas:_

-Monsieur Malfoy, ne me ment...

-Laissez Pompom, il vous dit la vérité.

_C'est une voix faible qui a parlé. Je regarde par dessus l'épaule de Pomfresh et je vois que Harry s'est redressé, il garde tout de même un main posé sur son ventre. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur pour lui._

_Pomfresh se retourne et va s'asseoir à coté de lui pour lui faire quelques soints._

-Mais alors, Harry, que s'est il passé?

_Il essaie de sourire avant de répondre:_

-Je rentrais du cours du Professeur Snape, Pompom...

-Oh Harry, pourquoi ne pas en parler au professeur Dumbledore, attention ça va piquer...

_Il ne tressaille même pas avant de répondre:_

-Vous m'avez promis, n'est ce pas?

-Oui enfin... Le professeur Snape est le seul à vous fatiguer autant et regardez, il vous a blessé cette fois! Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi vous n'en parlez pas!

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment pour en discuter..._lance-t'il d'une voix neutre._

_A ce moment, Pomfresh se retourne vivement vers moi et me lance:_

-Ah oui, monsieur Malfoy, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir ammené mais il est temps d'aller vous coucher maintenant!

_Et sans plus de cérémonies, elle me vire carrément de l'infirmerie!_

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait d'avoir été viré comme un mal-propre! Je lui ai quand même sauvé la vie! Bon j'exagére peut-être un peu, de plus il y'a de fortes chances qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans les pommes si je ne l'avait pas provoqué..._

_Bon ça n'a pas d'importance, mais j'ai bien envi d'aller voir quelqu'un pour lui passer le savon de sa vie!_

Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laissez des rewiew, à bientôt!

Je pense aussi que je ferais un un chapitre avec un POV d'Harry, mais bon je sais pas encore trop à quel moment, allez +.


	3. Discussion houleuse

**Auteure**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Tes souhaits

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir!**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling, plus bien sur cette fabuleuse chason de -M- qu'est "Tes souhaits"

**Note de l'auteuse:** On continue avec les pensées de Draco, voilà...

**Réponses auw reviewers:**

Alors d'bord un grand merci à **Lilix28,** **Gryffondor**, **missfouinette972,** **AdelheidRei, Tania Potter, musehic, lolodie, mifibou, Ninie286, camille,** **tchaye, Drudrue, zaika, Jenin **pour leur rewiew qui m'ont fait vraiiment très plaisir...

Ensuite, pour **Kaly Nigellus, **et oui,notre cher Harry suit un entrainement de Marines comme tu dis mais bon pour tuer l'ami Voldy, il faut bien en passer par là nan?

Pour **Ocaora, **et bein ma fic ne se passe pas vraiment à un moment pécis je dois t'avouer, je l'imaginais en septième année, mais elle ne prend pas du tout en conte le tome 6.

Et enfin pour **Niark, **heureuse que mon premier chapitre t'ai occupé pendant 5 minutes...

Je vous laisse lire maintenant...

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Discussion houleuse.**

_Je marche vers les cachots, à vrai dire je serais plutôt en train de courir, je m'enfonce de plus en plus vers les profondeurs du chateau. Je suis en colère, je suis énervé, je suis même vert de rage, comment ose-t'il?_

_Comment peut-il faire ça à un garçon qui a le tiers de son âge!_

_J'arrive en face du tableau qui ferme l'entrée de l'appartement du maitre de potion, encore à cinq mètre du grand sorcier tout de noir vétu qui est représenté je lui lance le mot de passe:_

-racine d'asphodèle!

_Le tableau me laisse passer et je m'engouffre sans même m'être arrété, me voici dans le vestibule, je continue et ouvre violemment la porte qui mène au salon. Il est là, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil. Sans plus attendre je me met à crier:_

-Mais qu'est ce qui ne vas pas dans ta tête! T'es dingue de lui faire subir un traitement pareil! Je te jure, la haine que tu lui portes commence à devenir vraiment malsaine, vieux sadique!

_Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle, Severus s'est levé, il a un peu pali et me fait face._

-Premièrement Draco, je ne crois pas que tes parents t'aie appris a entrer chez les gens de cette façon, _commence t'il d'une voix froide et calme_, ensuite si tu te permets encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de m'insulter je te jure que je ne serais plus le "gentil parrain", enfin, calme toi un peu, je n'ai rien compris, je ne voie pas du tout de quoi tu parles!

_Mais c'est qu'il se paye ma tête en plus, comme si il ne savait pas de quoi je parle!_

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Severus, tu sais très bien que je suis en train de te parler de Potter!

-Potter? _fait il d'une voix surprise._

-Oui, Potter! Putain et dire que tu n'as même pas honte d'avoir fait ça à un gamin de mon âge!

-Draco, je n'ai rien fait à Potter!

-Et le sang qui coulait sur mes mains, ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination peut-être?

-Le...le sang?

-oui, le sang qui coulait de la blessure que cachait son pull!

-Mais comment as tu remarqué cette blessure?_me demande t'il l'air intéressé._

-Quoi, tu espèrais que je ne l'apprendrais pas peut être? Que je ne saurais pas que tu te défoules sur un gamin de 17 ans à peine!

-Draco, répond à ma question! _me presse t'il l'air impatient._

-Merde! mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire! Il est tombé dans les pommes et c'est en le rattrapant que j'ai vu la gigantesque plaie qui lacérait son flanc!

-Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne l'ai pas vue plus tôt?

_Je commence à mon tour a m'impatienter, j'était venu pour engueuler ce vieux con et voilà que je subis un interrogatoire..._

-Draco, réponds!

-Il s'est lancé un sortilège de dissimulation!

_Et ce que je vois me rempli d'effroi, mon parrain qui esquisse un sourire plus que satisfait contenant difficilement un soupçon de fierté en entendant parler de son acte._

-Putain, mais comment fais-tu? T'as pas de coeur ou quoi? Potter aurait pû mourir et toi tu souris? Tu sais quoi? T'es pathétique! Il y'a plus de vingt ans aujourd'hui que James Potter et toi avez quitté les bancs de l'école et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te venger des humiliations que tu as subis à cette période en torturant un gamin qui a le tiers de ton âge! Tu me donnes envi de vomir! Quelquefois j'en arrive même à me demander si tu es bien de notre coté!

_Je m'arrête de nouveau, essouflé par ma tirade cette fois._

-Draco, calme toi. Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi...

-Comment veux tu que je me calme, tu a blessé Potter, et tu le laisses partir sans rien faire! T'es vraiment un monstre!

-Draco, je ne savais pas que j'avais blessé Potter.

_Je reste sans voix quelques secondes:_

-Tu...tu ne savais pas?

-Tu l'as dit toi même, il s'est lancé un sortilège de dissimulation, je...je n'ai rien vu... me répond-l'air coupable.

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Serait il possible que Harry ai voulu cacher sa blessure? Mais pourquoi? Je reprend la parole d'un ton légèrement plus calme:_

-Tu ne le savais peut être pas, mais tu as souri lorsque je te l'ai appris?

-C'est vrai.

-Parce que ça te fait plaisir de lui avoir fait ça? Tu en est fier?

-J'ai effectivement souris pas fierté, et même si ça me coute de le dire, ce n'était pas de la fierté pour avoir blessé Potter mais pour Potter lui même...

-Tu es fier...de Potter?

-Il se révèle un meilleur élève que je ne le croyais...

_Je m'assois, complètement perdu, je me pose tellement de question! _

-Comment se fait il que Potter subisse cet entrainement?

-La Draco, tu touches a des choses qui te dépassent, me dit il d'une voix cassante. Je ne suis pas autorisé a te parler de ça.

-J'ai envi de comprendre! Qui pourrait m'en parler?

-Personne n'est autorisé à le faire, à part Potter, bien sur... Sur ce, il est vraiment temps que tu ailles te coucher!

_Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve devant le tableau, dans le couloir._

_Ca commence vraiment à m'agacer cette habitude que tout le mon a prise de me jeter dehors de cette façon, c'est lassant à la fin!_

_Je retourne lentement vers ma chambre, je souffle le mot de passe "courage" et je m'allonge sans cesser de réfléchir. Il y'a tant de mystères qui se pressent autour de Potter que ça en devient étourdissant. Il faut que je lui parle, demain dès que je le voix je le chope!_

* * *

Voilà, voilà, comme à chaque fois n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiew pour me dire tout ce que vous voulez, tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec ma fic!

Et comme on dit, la suite au prochain épisode...


	4. Confidences au sommet

**Auteure**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Tes souhaits

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir!**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling, plus bien sur cette fabuleuse chason de -M- qu'est "Tes souhaits"

**Note de l'auteuse:** Toujous un POV de Draco...

**Réponses auw reviewers:**

**Kleios: **voilà la suite que tu me demandais...

**Tania Potter**: et bien disons que Rogue se serait probablement posé des question si il n'avait pas été aussi surpris dufait que Harry ai reussi à lui cacher sa blessure, en plus je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore vraiment prêt à admettre une relation entre son filleul et le fils de James Potter...

**Niark:** Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'empêcher de réviser alors j'ai hésité avant de mettre ce chapitre... Sinon oui c'était assez simpa de faire se défouler Draco sur Snape mais bon j'étais partagée quand même...(oui, je l'avoue j'adore Snape)

Sinon, merci à **Drudrue** et à **Dark-Gurlzzz** pour leurs rewiews qui m'ont fait bien plaisr...

* * *

_Mardi matin, je suis dans la grande salle, assis bien en face de la grande porte que je fixe d'un regard noir parce qu'il n'est toujours pas passé. Comme si c'était de sa faute, comme si il était derrière depuis que je l'attend et qu'elle refusait de le laisser passer, juste pour me voir bouillir d'impatience. __Un éclat vert traverse la salle, enfin! Voilà notre survivant national qui arrive suivi de ses deux fidèles suivants. Je me lève et marche droit vers lui, son regard croise le mien, il lève un sourcil surpris en voyant que c'est bien vers lui que je me dirige. Il regarde tout autour de lui puis tourne à nouveau la tête vers moi, je me nois dans deux émeraudes, j'ai un peu peur de trébucher si je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. __Un groupe de serdaigle passe entre nous, rompant notre contact visuel, je secoue la tête pour me remettre l'esprit en place, attendant que le groupe passe. Le dernier atteint sa place et je regarde Potter à nouveau, ou plutôt je regarde l'emplacement, maintenant vide, ou il aurait du se trouver; il a disparu! je tourne la tête vers la table des lions, mais il n'y est pas, pas plus que Granger ou Weasley d'ailleurs! __Je pousse un soupir frustré, cependant, ce n'est que partie remise!_

_Une heure plus tard, je traverse le chateau vers mon cours de métamorphose quand soudain, je vois une touffe de cheveux noirs de jais juste devant moi. C'est lui! J'accelère le pas quand je le vois tourner dans un couloir à gauche et je rejoins bien vite l'intersection. Je m'apprete a l'appeler mais je m'arrête soudainement, il a à nouveau disparu! J'y crois pas! Il sait se rendre invisible ce mec ou quoi! _

_Je me dirige vers le cachots. Je suis content, non seulement, je finis ma journée avec un cours qui me plait beaucoup mais en plus il se trouve que ce cours est commun avec les gryffondors! Je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler, un peu agacé par mes tentatives ratées de la journée et par le fait de l'avoir chercher toute la journée sans avoir pu lui mettre la main dessus, mais je vais quand même tenter de rester aimable... Je dis bien essayer! J'arrive dans le couloir des potions, il est la, adossé au mur à coté de la porte de la salle, entre la belette et sa copine. __A nouveau je me dirige vers lui, je sais qu'il m'a vu, son expression reste neutre mais je vois ses yeux briller; Je jubile, je vais enfin réussir à lui parler! __Soudain, un grand mouvement de cape noir me dépasse. Le maitre de potion s'engouffre dans sa salle, suivi de près par Potter qui me regarde, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Complètement abasourdi, je reste trois bonnes minutes sans bouger. Quand je me décide enfin à entrer dans la salle, Potter est bien sur installé au fond avec Weasley, quand à Blaise, mon équipier, il est évidemment au premier rang. __Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, ce n'est pas encore maintenant que je pourrais lui parler._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Je sors de ma chambre, deux premières années passent devant moi en me regardant avec un air plus qu'effrayé, bizarrement ce genre de réactions se multiplient depuis que j'ai pendu un deuxième anée au plafond la tête en bas jeudi dernier. Je réussi encore à sourire en pensant à la tête qu'il faisait, il n'avait qu'à m'écouter quand je lui ai dit d'arrêter de faire du bruit. Je rejoins Blaise et Pansy, qui sont assis près du feu de la salle commune. Pansy me voit arriver et me fait une place à coté d'elle._

-Alors Draco, cette semaine? _Me lance t'elle pour lancer la conversation. _-Ca peut aller. -Dis donc, c'est qu'il est loquace aujourd'hui, il a aligné trois mots! _Se moque Blaise._

_Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand une boule de papier passe juste devant mon visage. Je me lève lentement et me retourne vers les autres personnes qui sont dans la salle:_

-Qui a fait ça?

_Le silence s'est fait, tout le monde se regarde et bien sur personne ne répond, bande de lache!_

-Je ne le répéterais pas une troisième fois, qui a lancé cette boulette de papier?

_Un troisième année lève la main très, très, trèèèèèès lentement. Je marche vers lui, menaçant, il à l'air mort de trouille. Je me prépare à parler, ou plutôt à l'engueuler quand mon meilleur ami passe devant moi, et me devance._

-T'as plus interet à faire ça ok?

_Le garçon hoche la tête, il est presque devenu vert tellement il a peur._

-Bon alors ça passe pour cette fois, allez bouge!

_Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et part en courant. Blaise quand à lui me prend par la bras et me ramène m'asseoir à coté de lui, je suis encore plus énervé:_

-Blaise, si tu t'avises encore une seule fois de saper mon autorité de cette façon, je peux te promettre que ce sera la dernière, _dis-je d'une voix froide et calme_. -Du calme, Draco, _me lance Pansy_, Blaise s'est juste occupé de sauver la vie d'un de nos camarade.

_Je suis légèrement destabilisé._

-C'est bon je n'allais pas le bouffer! - Et bien justement Draco, depuis quelque temps, tu es d'une humeure tellement massacrante qu'on a peur que ça se finnisse ainsi un de ces jours...

_Je ne repond pas. C'est vrai je suis de mauvaise humeure en ce moment. Je suis incroyablement frustré, j'essaie de choper Potter depuis mardi, nous sommes samedi soir et je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à mes fins. En plus de ça, je ne dors presque plus, hanté par le mystère qui l'entoure. Je vois que Pansy ouvre à nouveua la bouche:_

-Ecoute Draco, quelque soit la fille... -Ou le mec, souffle Blaise. -Ou le mec, cela va de soi, qui te frustre à ce point, tu as deux solutions: soit tu le met dans ton lit et tu le ou la baises une bonne fois pour toute, soit tu passes à autre chose, mais ça peut plus durer comme ça, tu deviens franchement invivable!

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je me contente de sortir, j'ai besoin d'air. Décidemment, ces deux là me connaissent vraiment bien. Comment peuvent ils savoir que quelqu'un me frustre? Ils se trompent tout de même sur un point, cette fois ci ce n'est pas que sexuel, c'est tellement plus profond... Ca m'en ferait presque mal. __Je décide de monter tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour respirer un peu, je monte les marches, une par une, lentement pour bien me calmer j'arrive enfin en haut et ce que j'y trouve me coupe le souffle. Potter! Il est là, assis entre deux créneaux, la tête relevée vers les étoiles. Je ne sais pas qie je peux parler, si il ne m'a pas entendu arriver, il risque de sursauter sous le coup de la surprise et de basculer._

-Salut.

_C'est lui qui a parlé et finalement, c'est moi qui sursaute. Il tourne la tête vers moi et tout dans son visage est empreint d'une infinie douceure. Ses yeux, son sourire, chaque traits... Je répond enfin:_

-Salut...

_Waou mais c'est que Blaise avait raison, je suis un miracle en discussion en ce moment! Je me reprend:_

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

_Il saute lestement du rebord de la tour et s'approche de moi, ma respiration s'accélère._

-Je t'attendais... -Tu...? _est le seul mot que je parviens à prononcer. _-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais me parler cette semaine,_ me lance t'il avec un petit sourire en coin_. -Tu, tu savais que je voulais te parler? _lui dis je en m'énervant un peu. _-J'avoue, _me dit il toujours avec le même sourire._

_Je crois que je commence vraiment à m'énerver! Cet abruti savait que je voulais lui parler et j'ai passé une semaine à le chercher en vain!_

-J'admet que ça m'a beaucoup amusé de te voir t'approcher de moi victorieux à chaque fois et de m'esquiver à la dernière seconde...

_Mais il se fout de ma gueule en plus!_

-Je pensais continuer ce petit jeu encore une semaine ou deux,_ continue t'il innocemment_, mais j'ai entendu dire que Sieur Malfoy était de fort mauvaise humeure depuis quelques jours, alors j'ai préféré venir ce soir, au cas ou ce serait de ma faute...

_J'enrage, j'enrage, j'enrage..._

-Mais tu te payes ma tête en plus! ca fait une semaine que je veux te parler, et toi, tu t'esquives, rien que pour me voir enrager!

_Il sourie, et je fond...un peu...un peu trop..._

-C'est vrai en grande partie, mais je dois aussi avouer que j'ai l'intuition que cette conversation devra rester privé et que tu venait toujours me parler dans des endroit bondés,_ me dit il plus sérieusement. _-Pourquoi? -Peu importe, nous nous éloignons du sujet. Tu voulais me voir pour me parler? Et bien parle, je suis tout à toi...

_Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu, par quoi dois-je comencer? Peut être que je devrais d'abord essayer de gagner sa confiance. Je prend un air sérieux:_

-Tout d'abord, je voulais te révéler quelquechose, je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de te le dire mais... je ne suis pas... -Attends! _Me coupe t'il_. Tu ne m'as quand même pas poursuivi pendant une semaine pour me dire que tu n'es pas un mangemort et que tu as rejoint l'ordre?

_J'ouvre la bouche, je la referme sans dire un mot, complètement abruti par ce qu'il vient de dire, comment a t'il su? Et comment savait il que j'allais justement lui parler de ça! Je sens la rage remonter en moi, seules deux personnes savent que j'ai changé de coté, mon parrain et Dumbledore! Je vois mal mon parrain faire ce genre de confidences à Potter, alors il ne reste qu'une possibilité: le directeur n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller tout raconter à son petit protégé! Je lache un juron sonore à l'encontre du vieux fou, comment a t'il pu me trahir ainsi! Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne rein dire! Un toussotement me tire des mes réfléxions, je relève la tête vers Potter qui me regarde toujours avec le même sourire immuable:_

-Si c'est à Dumbledore que sont adressé ces adorable paroles, tu peux les ravaler, il ne m'a rien dit à propos de toi.

_Je reste à nouveau sans voix. Décidemment, avec lui je vais de surprises en surprises! Il ne reste alors qu'une seule solution:_

-Severus? _Dis-je d'une voix faible. _-Snape? _me demande t'il en éclatant de rire_. Oh oui, il nous arrive tellement souvent de discuter de toi en prenant une tasse de thé!

_Je souris à mon tour en imaginant cette situation totalement absurde._

-Mais alors, comment? -Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire, j'imagine qu'on peut parler d'un certain... instinct! Je sais que tu es passé de notre coté comme je suis à peu près sur que Zabini et Parkinson ont fait de même! -J'admet que tu m'impressionnes, _dis-je en souriant. _-C'est d'ailleurs une des raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas te parler en public, tu es censé être un futur mangemort en puissance. Dans ta position, une conversation presque cordiale avec le survivant, c'est du plus mauvais genre, crois-moi!

_Je ferme les yeux, bravo Potter, je suis tellement omnubilé par toi que je me suis comporté de façon totalement stupide pendant toute une semaine! Le pire c'est que j'aurais continué si tu ne m'avais pas arété. Je change de sujet:_

-Et comment as tu fait pour savoir que j'allais te parler de ça? -C'est logique, je pense que tu as eu envi de gagner ma confiance... Mais sache que c'est inutile, il se pourrait qu'elle te soit déja acquise... _me dit'il avec un sourire énigmatique._

_Je rêve ou quoi? Potter vient bien de me dire, à demi-mots soit, qu'il a confiance en moi! _

-Pourquoi? Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en moi? -Pourquoi m'as tu retenu quand je suis tombé lundi dernier, pourquoi as tu retenu ma tête sur tes genoux, pourquoi m'as tu emmené aussi vite à l'infirmerie?

_J'hésite:_

-Parce que c'était ce que je devais faire! Je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça! -Tu saisis la diffèrence entre le bien et le mal, je crois que je peux te faire confiance_...me dit'il alors simplement. _-Tu m'étonneras toujours, _dis-je avec un petit rire_, tu as une capacité étonnante à faire confiance à n'importe qui! Oublies tu que si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais probablement pas tombé dans les pommes? -Disons que cette bagarre s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment... me répond il en souriant lui aussi.

_C'est fou comme ce garçon peut me paraitre simple et compliqué à la fois!_

-D'ailleurs, que se passe-t'il avec mon parrain, comment se fait il que tu ais été blessé? -Snape n'est pas tendre avec moi, je finis toujours dans un état lamentable après ses... "leçons", _m'explique t'il en souriant. _-Pourtant Pomfresh disait que c'était la pire fois? -Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, il arrive que je sois aussi amoché mais d'habitude je n'arrive pas à la cacher aussi euh... parfaitement. Résultat Snape me donne les premiers soins. -Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux, Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça, il faut en parler, je viendrai avec toi si tu veux! -Surtout pas! Snape est dur, c'est vrai, j'en bave, c'est encore plus vrai, mais avec lui j'en apprend beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. -Etre violent n'as jamais été la meilleure technique connue pour donner des cours..._dis-je avec une moue dubitative_. -Il faut que tu comprennes Draco, ce n'est pas un jeu! Lorsque je me retrouverais sur le champ de bataille, les mangemorts ne seront pas tendre avec moi, je serais surement blessé, mais plus j'aurais l'air en forme et moins mes adversaires seront confiants, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

_Je crois que je vois ce qu'il veut dire. C'est vraiment très courageux de sa part, en gros c'est souffrir pour survivre. Malgrès tout une seule pensée me reste._

-Alors tu vas vraiment le combattre? _dis-je d'un air las._

_Son visage devient sombre._

-Je vais le tuer, _dit-il d'un air dur. _-Mais ça non plus ce n'est pas un jeu, il est trop fort pour toi, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde s'sobstine à vouloir que tu le combattes, toi le premier! -Cet homme à tué mes parents, je n'ai d'autres souhaits que de le voir mort! -Ca sonne si faux quand tu dis ça! -C'est un honneur qu'on m'entraine dans le but de le tuer, je pensais que tu le comprendrais, _me dit-il ,froid._

_Il m'indique ainsi que la discussion est close, il me regarde une dernière fois et me laisse, seul en haut de cette tour. J'ai eu des réponses à mes questions, mais il y'en a beaucoup de nouvelles qui se posent..._

* * *

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre... rewiew svp...


	5. Arrête Harry

**Comme un poison dans l'eau**

**Une bouteille a la mer**

**Qui ne date pas d'hier**

**J'essaye de lire entre tes lignes**

**J'interprete tes soupirs, tes sourrires me font peur**

**Auteure**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Tes souhaits

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir!**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling, plus bien sur cette fabuleuse chason de -M- qu'est "Tes souhaits"

**Note de l'auteuse:** POV Draco... Sinon, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ceux qui attendaient ce cinqième chapitre plus tôt, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration spectaculaire et d'ailleurs je dois avouer que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce court chapitre, enfin vous verrez bien... Ah ui, j'oubliais, pour tous ceux qui m'ont dit "pauvre Draco, tu le fait vraiment tourner en bourrique" dans le cahpitre précédent, je répondrais "Oui! Et j'ai adoré ça! (sourire sadique de l'auteuse!) "

Un grand merci à **caromadden**, **Callista**, **Niark**, **tchaye**, **Naviek** et **Marion** pour leur rewiews...

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Arrête Harry...**

_Je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Cela fait une semaine que nous avans parlé tous les deux, pas un jour de plus et depuis ce soir là, il ne me regarde plus, j'ai beau le provoquer, emmerder ses amis, insulter sa famille, son regard refuse obstinément de croiser le mien. Et la ça commence vraiment à me manquer, c'est comme si j'étais privé d'oxygène, oui c'est tout à fait ça, ne plus pouvoir me plonger dans se deux émeraudes, c'est comme ne plus pouvoir respirer._

_Le pire, le pire c'est que je ne comprend pas, je ne comprend vraiment pas ce revirement soudain, dans son atitude mais aussi dans notre dernière conversation: nous discutions calmement (j'aurais du me douter que c'était déjà un peu bizarre), et la d'un coup, je lui dit juste ce que je pense sincèrement pour une fois et lui part et refuse de me parler à nouveau. Les paroles que nous avons échangés me reviennent sans cesse en mêmoire, j'ai l'impression qu'il y'a quelquechose qui cloche mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et tout cela tourne et retourne dans ma tête depuis une semaine!_

_Je ne comprend pas, comment pourrait il vouloir se venger au point de faire passer ce désir de vengeance avant sa propre vie? Est ce que Dumbledore peut à ce point lui faire croire que c'est son devoir d'occire le mage noir? Ce n'est pas possible... Je ne comprend pas... Comment se fait il que tu ne te rendes même pas compte qu'on te ment, que tu n'as pas à faire ça, je sais bien que tu ne crois pas pouvoir le vaicre, je sais bien que tu te rend comte de la folie de tes paroles alors pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir faire croire aux gens que ce rôle te convient? _

_Maintenant que tu ne t'adresses plus à moi, j'essaie d'interpreter tout tes geste, toutes tes paroles, ton moindre soupir, mais rien n'y fait, je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir..._

**C'est pas ta faute si c'est la tempête,**

**La marée haute dans ta tête**

**Ca tangue et tu t'en veux**

**Amarré comme tu peux**

_A moins que... Nan, ce n'est pas possible... Mais finalement, ce serait la seule chose qui expliquerait ton comportement. Est ce que tu t'en veux? Est ce que tu as des remords? Parce que tu ne veux pas de cette destinée, parce que tu te sens faible alors que tous voudraient que tu sois fort, parce que tu ne veux pas être la mascotte des résistants contre le Lord, parce que tout le monde croit en toi alors que toi tu n'arrives plus à y croire? Mais Harry, cesse de penser à eux, tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas vouloir être celui qu'ils t'impose d'être, soi toi même et arrête de te voiler la face! Tu me dis que c'est un honneur, arrête je sais bien que tu ne veux pas de cette réalité, arrête de croire que c'est ton devoir..._

**Côte à côte à contre courant,**

**J'ai envie d'aller vers ton unique univers**

**Effaré par ta lumière**

**L'air de rien tu m'éclaires**

**Alors je rame pour te plaire,**

_Mais maintenant Harry, tu ne seras plus seul, je te le promet, je serais à tes cotés, ou que tu ailles, même si tu continue à t'obstiner dans la folie que serait celle de vouloir détruire le seigneur des ténèbres, je combattrais à tes cotés car... car j'ai envi d'entrer dasn ta vie, j'en ai marre de graviter autour de ton univers comme un parasite, j'aimerai tellement atterrir sur ta planète et y vivre pour toujours! Parce que malgrès la piètre opinion de toi que tu peux avoir de ta personne, moi je te vois toujours auréolé d'une douce lumière blanche, comme un ange, mon ange. Parce que malgrès certains sombres aspects de ta personnalité, tu m'as éclairé la voix de la raison et ramené du bon coté..._

**C'est pas ta faute si c'est la tempête,**

**La marée haute dans ta tête**

**Ca tangue et tu t'en veux**

**Amarré comme tu peux**

_Arrête Harry, cesse de t'en vouloir, alors que les coupables sont ceux qui te disent de combattre..._

**Ca monte ca monte en toi**

**ca monte en toi**

**ca monte en toi**

**Ca monte ca monte en toi**

**ca monte en toi**

**ca monte en toi**

**ca monte en toi**

**ca monte en toi**

**ca monte en toi**

_Arrête Harry, cesse de t'en vouloir, car ces foutus remords vont bientôt t'étouffer..._

_Arrête Harry, cesse de t'en vouloir, tu n'es plus seul maintenant car je t'aime..._

* * *

Bon sinon, une ou deux petite rewiews me ferait bien plaisir, en espèrant qu'elles aident un peu mon inspiration... 


	6. Se comprendre enfin

**Auteure**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Tes souhaits

**Rating**: K+

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir!**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling.

**Note de l'auteuse:** On continue avec les pensées de Draco, voilà... A oui j'avais piblié de dire que le dernier chapitre était basé sur une chanson de -M-: "C'est pas ta faute".

**Réponses auw reviewers:**

**AdelheidRei: **Il semblerait que ma muse t'ai entendue car elle est venue me voir ce soir, l'air un peu stressé et elle m'a demandé qu'on fasse vite ce chapitre... Bizarre non? En tout cas merci!

**tchaye, history, Ocaora,lilian evans poter et Gwladys : **Juste un gros gros merci pour vos rewiews!

**Niark: **Il semblerait que ma crise d'inspiration soit en effet passée. Bon oui, effectivement MON draconouchet est amoureux de MON ryry, et je crois bien que cette fois ci il lui tombe dans les bras...

**haru: **Attend, je vais quand même pas dévoiler la fin, y'aurait plus de suspense! Merci pour ton soutien!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Se comprendre enfin...**

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi Harry va mal, mais qu'est ce que je fais moi? Je dois aller le voir? Je dois aller lui parler? Ou je dois le laisser tranquille comme il a l'air de le vouloir? Je ne devrais pas insister alors qu'il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je devais rester en dehors de sa vie mais... c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai du mal à le laisser s'obstiner dans sa folie sur des pretextes que je trouve stupides! J'hésite, je vais le voir? Je le laisse? Je crois que je vais m'abstenir d'aller lui parler de moi même, si un jour j'en ai l'occasion, je le ferais..._

_Deux jours plus tard..._

_Je fais ma ronde dans les couloirs, des rayons de lune passent au travers des fenêtres, je m'arrête pour regarder le ciel, c'est tellement beau! Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui me permettent vraiment de me détendre, regarder les étoiles... Soudain, il me semble distinguer une silhouette dans le parc, je crois bien que c'est un élève... Je sens que je vais m'adonner à ma distraction préférée, retirer des points à un élève, j'espère que c'est un Gryffondor! (Je sais, on dirait Rusard...) Je me lance vers les escaliers, les descend quatre à quatre, ouvre la grande porte et sors. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air de la nuit et commence à marcher rapidement vers le lac ou s'est dirigé l'élève tout à l'heure. Je finis pas le distinguer, assis face au lac. Ca m'a l'air d'être un garçon, je m'avance encore un peu et... merde! Moi qui souhaitait que ce soit un Gryffondor, me voilà exaucé mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel Gryffondor, et non! C'est le Gryffondor, j'ai nommé Harry Potter!_

_Bon qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant? Je suis la, comme un con, debout à quatre mètre de Potter... J'ai dit quoi déjà, ah oui, si l'occasion se présente je vais lui parler... Et bien il semblerait que ce soit l'occasion... Bon... Allez Draco, prend ton courage à demain que diable! Je me décide enfin à faire un pas, pas qui déclenche une série de craquement sonore, merde! Je vois Harry tourner la tête de tous les cotés pour finalment s'arrêter sur mes genoux, son regard remonte vers mon visage,me reconnait enfin et il détourne aussitôt les yeux. Ce simple geste me blesse, sans une parole, il se lève, et commence à partir comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'y tiens plus:_

-Potter!

_Il ne répond pas, je l'appelle à nouveau, sans obtenir plus de réaction. Je me met à courir derrière lui et l'attrappe violemment par le bras:_

-Putain Potter, je te parle! _dis-je en le secouant un peu._

_Son regard rencontre enfin le mien, ses yeux m'avaient tellement manqués!_

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy, _me répond il l'air las._

-Je veux te parler...

-Nos avis divèrgent, il me semble que nous étions arrivés à cette conclusion la dernière fois...

-Tu en est arrivé à cette conclusion! _dis-je en le coupant._

-Malfoy, ne commence pas, _me dit il en soupirant._

_Il dégage son bras et recommence à partir, je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout:_

-Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction...

_Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas:_

-Tiens je suis analysé maintenant, _dit il d'une voix railleuse_, et quelles sont tes conclusions?

-Tu t'en veux n'est ce pas?

_Il se retourne les yeux voilés mais le sourire aus lèvres:_

-Ta conclusion éveille ma curiosité je dois l'avouer, retournons nous asseoir près du lac veux tu?

_Je suis décontenancé moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il nie, sa réaction à été toute autre, cependant je hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et le suit. Il s'asseoit et je me pose à ses cotés._

-Alors, développe! _me demande t'il l'air amusé._

-Je crois, je crois que tu t'en veux de ne pas vouloir combattre tu-sais-qui alors...

-Appelle le Voldemort,_me coupe t'il d'une voix neutre._

-Oui, désolé, l'habitude, tu as raison, donc tu t'en veux de ne pas vouloir combattre Voldemort alors que tout le monde veux que tu le fasses...

-Tu as peut être raison, _répond il l'air évasif..._

-Mais pourquoi? _s'échappe de ma bouche._

-Je ne devrais pas selon toi? _demande t'il._

-Non! Ecoute moi Harry! Il t'est arrivé quelquechose d'extraordinaire quand tu étais petit, je comprend que le monde sorcier veuille te tenir comme mascotte de cette guerre, mais ce n'est pas ton rôle si tu n'en veux pas! Je comprend que tu veuille prendre pars à cette guerre par rapport à tes idéaux mais ne croit pas que c'est une histoire personelle entre Voldemort et toi, même si tout le monde veut te le faire croire!

_Je m'arrête un peu essouflé par ma tirade, Harry me regarde dans les yeux:_

-Tu m'as appelé Harry, _souffle t'il avec beaucoup de douceure._

_Si je n'était pas déja assis, je crois que je serais tombé sur le cul! Je lui sors une super tirade et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est ça!_

-Pardon?

-Tu m'a appelé Harry non?

-Si, c'est possible, _dis-je un peu agacé._

-Alors c'est là que nous en sommes?

-Nous?

-Nous allons devenir amis?

-Peut être oui, _dis-je en souhaitant bien fort que cela arrive et même plus que des amis..._

-Je peux aussi t'appeler par ton prénom alors?

-Oui, _répondis-je un peu brusquement_, Oui Harry si tu veux! mais tu t'écartes du sujet!

_Il soupire et détourne les yeux, il regarde le lac et émet un soupir qui me laisse entrevoir une profonde lassitude_:

-C'est amusant la vie quand même, toi, l'unique, le grand Draco Malfoy, mon pire ennemi, ma némésis personnelle, tu es la seule personne à avoir su lire en moi, tu es la seule personne à avoir compris ce que je ressens, quelle ironie n'est ce pas? _me demande t'il en me regardant à nouveau._

-Oui, c'est vrai, _dis je en souriant._

-Malgrès tout, Draco, il te manque une donnée essentielle pour arriver à des conclusions exactes à mon sujet...

-De quoi tu parles!

-Ne m'interromps pas Draco, ce qui va suivre est un secret que je garde farouchement depuis bientôt deux ans maintenant... Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment ça se fait que je me retrouve aussi souvent en face du mage noir?

-Quoi? Non, enfin si, je ne sais pas... C'est vrai que c'est étrange mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question...

-Moi non plus je ne me posais pas la question, je me contentais de "survivre" à chaque fois, et je portais de meux en mieux mon surnom,_ me dit il avec un sourire triste._ Et à la fin de la cinquième année, Dumbledore m'a apporté la réponse à cette question inexistante...

_Je suis dans le flou total, de quoi me parle t'il? Est ce que le mystère qui l'entoure est le secret qu'il s'apprete à me révéler?_

- Ecoute ça Draco:

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...il naître de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur deu Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."

_Un frisson parcoure mon échine, c'est comme si une immense vague de froid venait de souffler juste sur moi, pour me laisser seul avec une espèce d'angoisse sourde que je ne comprend pas..._

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Harry? De quoi tu parles? -Il y'a de cela 18 ans environ,_ commence t'il en levant les yeux au ciel_, notre cher Albus Dumbledore est à la recherche d'un enseignant en Divination, il accepte de rencontrer la descendante de Cassandra Vablatsky qui n'est autre que notre chère Sybille Trelawney. Bien sur, il va à ce rendez-vous en pensant que celle-ci n'a aucun don pour la divination, mais voilà, c'est ce que je viens de te dire qui est sorti de cette entretien... -Harry, j'ai peur de comprendre... -Ce jour là, ma destinée à été tracée par cette prophétie! _Me dit alors que ses traits se durcissent._

_Alors, c'est ça? C'est ça la vérité? Il serait vraiment une sorte d'élu?_

-Voilà pourquoi, tu ne pouvais que te tromper sur mon compte. -Mais Harry, tu étais le seul bébé à naitre en juillet dont les parents avaient par trois fois défiés Voldemort? -Non, je n'était pas le seul, un autre garçon de notre promotion aurait correspondu à cette description, et ce garçon est Neville Londubat. -Mais alors coment savoir que Voldemort ne s'est pas trompé? _dis-je l'air affolé. _-Ecoute bien Draco: "le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal"...

_Mon regard monte sans même y avoir réfléchi sur la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui entache le front de Harry. Je suis horrifié..._

-Tu as compris beaucoup plus vite que moi Draco, et oui, cette cicatrice me marque officiellement comme le seul sorcier sur cette planète à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

_Je me sens comme pétrifié, alors voilà le lourd secret qui entoure le survivant, je le comprend tellement mieux maintenant, je peux comme sentir son angoise monter des profondeurs de ses entrailles lui serrer le coeur. Je suis pétrifié, comment la vie peut elle être aussi cruelle avec un enfant? Comment fait il pour tenir..._

-Alors oui, je m'en veux, _continue t'il_, je m'en veux de détester cette guerre et ce qu'elle va m'obliger à essayer de faire. Je m'en veux d'être si faible alors qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse le vaincre. Et j'en veux aussi au monde entier pour ne pas avoir une seule fois dans ma vie été libre de mes choix! Mais les choses sont ainsi faites, et je n'ai pas le choix, alors bientôt, je me retrouverais face à lui, et la seule question qui reste est: Serais-je la victime ou l'assassin? Je doute et ce lourd secret me laisse un peu plus seul chaque jour..._finit-il alors que sa voix se brise._

_Pendant toute sa tirade, je l'ai regardé, je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de son visage qui devint pour la première fois depuis deux ans si expressif, passant de la colère au désespoir. A cette dernière parole, je prend sa main instinctivement, il a besoin de moi._

-Aujourd'hui Harry, je te comprend enfin totallement,_ lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. _Si tu savais comme je t'admire pour tous ce que tu fais, et pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps dans ces conditions mais aujourd'hui je vais t'interdire une chose, ne crois plus jamais que tu es seule car dorénavent je serais la pour toi, je t'en fais le serment, sur l'honneur de mon sang.

_Ces grands yeux verts sont marqués par la suprise, mais ils semble aussi, comment dire...je crois qu'il se sent comme en sécurité. Il est tellement beau comme ça! Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je le sens d'abord réticent mais je commence à dessiner le coutour de ses lèvres avec ma langue. je le sens qui s'abandonne dans un dernier gémissement..._

_Je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul..._

* * *

Bon alors voilà, je crois que ça pourrait passer pour une fin mais je me demendais si je n'allais pas faire un petit chapitre en mettant les pensée de Harry quand il commence à sortir avec Draco qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Laissez moi une petite rewiew 

Sinon, si j'écrit ce chapitre, je dois vous annoncer avec regret qu'il ne pourra pas être fait cette semaine, vu que je prend des vacances avec mes amis, mais je le ferais le plus rapidement possible, promis!


	7. Mes souhaits

**Auteure:** LouPotter

**Titre:** Tes souhaits

**Rating**: K+

**Paring:** Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette hsitoire est toujours un slash, et oui! Alors les homophobes, déguerpissez!

**Disclaimer**: Tout est bien sur à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteuse:** Et bien me revoilà, après deux mois d'absence je décide de clore enfin cette fic, au début j'avais reçus assez peu de rewiews donc je pensais tout simplement ne pas continuer et puis dernièrement j'en ai reçue de nouvelles, donc, bon, j'ai écrit ce dernier chapitre pour ceux qui ont été assez gentils pour me le réclamer... Alors voilà c'est un POV Harry, avec tous ce qui s'est passé de son point de vue, et ce qu'il en est ressorti... Voilà j'espère juste que ça va vous plaire...

**Réponses au rewiewers:** Une énorme merci à **Ocaora**, à **My-K**, à **Sevy-Dyan**, à **kattia black**; à **Kaly Nigellus**, à **blueyeshot3**, à **honeymily**, à **Gwladys** et à **Niark.**

**Chapitre 7: Mes souhaits...**

_**Cela fait déja deux mois que je sors avec Draco, je ne peux pas dire que tout est beau et rose, seulement, c'est vrai, les choses semblent plus facile aujourd'hui...**_

_Comment en sommes nous arrivés là? Vaste question... J'imagine que c'était écrit, que nous étions prédestinés, même si je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée. Je préférerai que les choses se fassent un peu plus spontanément dans ma vie, mais bon il faut bien me rendre à l'évidence, si certaines choses doivent arriver, elles arriveront, même si elles semblent impossibles._

_Tout à commencé ce fameux soir, je crois, même si maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je pense qu'entre nous tout avait commencé bien avant cela mais reprenons... C'était donc un soir après mon entrainement avec Snape, j'étais fatigué et blessé, mais aussi assez content de moi. Depuis le début de l'année, il essayait de m'entrainer à ne pas montrer mes souffrances et à garder un visage toujours impassible, j'arrivais depuis un moment à garder contenances devant ses répliques acerbes, plus ou moins basses, mais au coeur de la bataille, lorsqu'un sort me touchait, j'échouais toujours...Mais pas ce soir là, j'avais enfin réussi à ne pas me laisser abbattre, j'était resté froid et aucune souffrance n'avait pu ressortir de mon visage fermé. Je suis donc sorti du cours de Snape avec une grosse plaie sur le flanc, avec l'idée de me rendre directement à l'infirmerie avant d'avoir perdu tous mon sang. _

_Je marchais difficilement en souffrant de plus en plus, et je me demendais si finalement je n'avais pas fait une erreure en ne disant rien à Snape, j'ai du m'asseoir plusieurs fois et à un moment, je me suis même surpris à vouloir rester là, juste m'endormir tranquillement pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. La plaie n'était pas énorme mais suffisemment grande pour que je perde tous mon sang si je ne me soignais pas. L'idée ne me parraissait pas vraiment séduisante, mais elle ne me repoussait pas non plus. Après tout qui se soucierait vraiment de ma mort? Les gens seraient tristes, bien sur, pendant un moment...Ceux qui m'avaient encensés se diraient qu'ils sétaient trompés, qu'après tout, j'étaits comme les autres, aussi faible, et aussi mortel. Ceux qui m'avaient detestés parce que j'étais le "survivant" n'auraient plus de raisons de me haïr puisque je serais mort. Finalement tout le monde m'oublirait..._

_C'est en fermant les yeux que je pensais à cela, j'avais mal, et je voulais juste dormir quand soudain plusieurs visages m'apparurent, mes yeux, c'était mes yeux que je voyais: Lily... Elle était morte pour moi, tout comme mon père et Sirius, pour eux, je devais me battre! Puis je pensais à Ron, à Hermione, à Ginny, à Remus et à bien d'autres encore et je me rappelle, je me rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, que je dois les sauver et après, après je serais enfin libre de vivre ou mourir, mais seulement une fois que j'en aurais fini avec Voldemort, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui en finisse avec moi..._

_Alors je me suis relevé et j'ai continué à marcher, titubant de plus en plus, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai croisé Malfoy, je me suis tout de suite redressé, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à l'ennemi, je suis passé à coté de lui sans même le regarder, il n'en vaut pas la peine, et je n'avais vraiment pas le temps ni la force de me disputer ce soir là. Mais bien sur il a fallut qu'il me provoque ce petit con, même si aujourd'hui je suis content qu'il l'ai fait, à ce moment là j'ai eu envie de le tuer, putain c'était vraiment pas le moment. Alors j'ai commencé à lui parler, j'avais mon regard spécial "je te glace en une seule seconde" et ça l'a troublé, je le sais. Et oui, Malfoy, tu n'était plus le seul à le faire! La dispute à dégénéré et il m'à lancé un sort, trop affaibli pour l'esquiver aussi facilement que d'habitude, j'ai perdu ma baguette, mais dommage pour lui je maitrise parfaitement les sorts simples sans baguettes, dommage pour moi, de faire cela m'a enlevé mes dernières forces... Ma vue s'est troublée et je n'ai plus été capable de me tenir sur mes jambes. Je suis tombé et là, il s'est passé une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas, il m'a retenu, il m'a fait glisser lentement à terre et a installé ma tête sur ses genoux. Je le regardais, un peu surpris, et je vit que lui même ne savait plus très bien ou il en était. Je m'apperçut alors que c'était la première fois que je voyais un vrai sentiment dans ses si jolis yeux couleurs d'orage. Il a remis une mèche de cheveux en place avec un geste que j'ai aimé, et une trainé de sang est restée sur son front. Je l'ai vu s'affoler, comme si j'étais étranger à tout cela, et je l'ai trouvé beau, non seulement pour le première fois je le voyais avoir peur, mais en plus il avait peur pour moi! Il avait l'air d'un ange, c'est fou, cela faisait presque sept ans que je le fréquentais et je ne m'étais jamais aperçue à quel point il était beau, avec ses cheveux blonds, presques blancs qui s'accordaient avec son teint. Je crois qu'il m'a demandé ce qui se passait et que je lui ai vaguement répondu. Je me suis ensuite évanoui, avec la conviction qu'un ange veillait sur moi._

_Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je me réveille, tout est blanc et la lumière m'aveugle. Je n'ai pu retenir un sourire désabusé, l'infirmerie! Encore et toujours l'infirmerie! Je ne savais plus très bien ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi étais-je ici? Des voix me parvenaient, je reconnus celle de Pompom, elle accusait quelqu'un de m'avoir blessé, cette voix qui lui répond m'est familière, c'est celle de... c'est celle de Malfoy. Ca y'est je me souvenais: Je suis sortie du cours de Snape, et j'ai croisé Malfoy, nous nous sommes battus et je me suis évanoui, et maintenant, maintenant Pompom accusait Malfoy de m'avoir blessé. Je me relevais difficilement, et assurai à Pompom que Malfoy n'était pour rien dans cette histoire. Elle me demandat ce qui c'était passé et je lui racontait. Soudain un bruit me fit me rappeler de la présence de Malfoy, je fit subtilement comprendre à l'infirmière que je préfèrerai qu'il parte, souhait qu'elle éxécutat aussitôt._

_Mardi matin, le lendemain, je me suis réveillée difficilement, non seulement ma blessure me faisait souffrir, mais en plus, en plus je n'avais pas cessé de penser à Malfoy. Tout me semblait si diffèrent depuis la veille, à partir du moment ou j'était tombé, tout m'avait semblé surréaliste, cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais j'avais eu l'impression de tomber dans un monde parrallèle, était ce possible que Malfoy ne me haïsse pas? Il avait l'air d'être sincèrement inquiet, pourtant... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter. Tout en pensant à cela, je me dirigeai vers le Grande salle avec Ron et Hermione. Il y'avait beaucoup de monde qui circulait, quand nous sommes entrés, nous avons du nous arrêter, c'est à ce moment que mon regard à croisé deux prunelles orages qui me fixait avec détermination. Draco Malfoy était manifestement en train de se diriger vers moi, un groupe de Serdaigle passat entre nous deux et, allez savoir pourquoi, je décidait que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, je demendais rapidement à Ron et Hermione si ils ne voulaient pas plutôt qu'on passe en cuisine et qu'on aille manger dans le parc puisqu'il faisait beau, les autres acquiescerent et avant que le groupe de Serdaigle ne soit entièrement passé nous étions dehors. _

_Plus tard, je me mit à réfléchir à tous ça: est ce qe je voulais parler à Draco? Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je lui faisait confiance, je savais qu'il était de notre coté. Comment? J'en avais eu l'intuition et je savais que je ne me trompait pas... Donc, je voulais lui parler, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée delui parler dans le grande salle ou à tout autre endroit ou quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre, et puis... Je devais avouer que cela m'amusait de faire tourner Malfoy en bourrique, de le voir venir vers moi triomphant et de disparaitre au dernier moment pour le faire enrager..._

_Une heure après le déjeuner, je marchais tranquillement dans le chateau pour aller à ma prochaine heure de cours quand je croisai Malfoy, je tournai dans un autre couloir et me mit à courir pour me jeter dans une salle de classe vide, je pouvais presque l'entendre fulminer parce qu'il m'avait encore perdu..._

_La fin de la journée arrivait, et j'étais avec Hermione et Ron devant la salle de Potion quand je vis arriver Malfoy, en fait, je l'attendais. Je put voir son regard triomphant lorsqu'il commençat à s'approcher de moi, et j'eut bien du mal à me retenir de sourire, les heures d'entrainement avec Snape m'avait décidemment bien servi à garder un visage impassible! Malheureusement pour Malfoy, le professeur Snape était toujours d'une ponctualité désarmante et arrivat à la salle avant lui, j'entrai à mon tour dans la salle, amusé par la stupeur de Malfoy. Quand je le vit entrer, trois bonne minutes plus tard, j'eus du mal à retenir un rire quand il secoua la tête de dépit parce que j'étais à l'opposé dans la classe._

_Une semaine passa de cette façon, Malfoy essayait régulièrement de venir me parler et moi je me décarcassait pour toujours le semer, le samedi après midi, je marchais dans les couloirs, en faisant bien attention à ne pas le voir (c'est tout juste si je ne prenais pas le carte du maraudeur toujours sur moi!), quand je croisai deux serpentards de premiere année qui discutaient:_

- Pfou! Terry a eu de la chance que Zabini soit intervenu tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que Malfoy allait lui lancer une avada kedavra sur place! Et tout ça pour une simple boulette de papier! _s'exclama le premier._

_-_T'as raison, en ce moment il est encore plus dur que d'habitude, je sais pas ce qu'il a... T'as vu jeudi quand il a pendu Stuart au plafond juste parce qu'il avait fait un peu de bruit! _lui répondit le second._

_Je restait pensif après avoir entendu ces quelques mots... Se pouvait il que l'hatitude de Malfoy ai quelquechose à voir avec moi? Voulait il vraiment me parler à ce point? J'aurais bien aimé continuer mon petit jeu une semaine de plus mais je voulais en avoir le coeur net, cela avait assez duré! Par chance, je savais ou je pourrait peut être trouver Malfoy un samedi soir, de plus nous pourrions parler tranquillement sans avoir peur d'être entendus._

_Quelques heures plus tard, je montais les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie... J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit et en général, j'y venais le soir, muni de ma cape d'invisibilité pour éviter les mauvaises surprises et plus d'une fois, le samedi en général, j'ai trouvé Malfoy, pensif qui regardait les étoiles. C'est à partir de ce moment que mon opinion sur lui à commencéà évoluer: peut être que finalement, nous n'étions pas si diffèrents?_

_Après tout, je savais qu'il était de notre coté, je crois que, je crois bien que c'était vrai, que je lui faisait vraiment confiance. _

_J'arrivais en haut de la tour et m'assit sur le rebord tout en suivant le fil de mes pensées: Cela faisait maintenant un an et demi que je connaissait la prophéthie, et... je n'en avait parlé à personne. De toute façon, qui pourrait vraiment comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir? Je me sentais faible, j'avais peur et je n'aurais pas du... J'étais l'étoile du monde sorcier, je représentait l'espoir mais je ne le voulais pas, en aucun cas je ne voulais assumer cette responsabilité. Seulement personne ne m'avait demandé mon avis, et je n'avais pas le choix... Et je m'en voulais de ne pas vouloir de cette destinée, après tout, Voldemort avait tué mes parents, je devrais me réjouir d'avoir la priorité pour le tuer, non? Je ne le pouvais pas, papa, maman excusez moi, mais je ne veux pas devenir un assassin, quelquesoit la personne que je tuerais..._

_C'est à ce moment là que j'entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, je n'eut pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était bien lui. Il dégageait une aura que je trouvais reconaissable entre mille. J'entendis son souflle et put sentir son indécision à me parler, je pris donc les choses en main et engageat la conversation._

_Je tournai la tête vers lui, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi j'avais l'air, regarder le ciel sur la tour d'astronomie avait toujours eu le don de me détendre, je devais avoir l'air d'avoir marqué "peace and love" sur le front enfin bref... Nous commencions à discuter et je lui avouais que je savais qu'il voulait me parler, je le voyais commencer à s'échauffer sans m'empêcher de sourire et je décidais de calmer le jeu en lui disant que je ne voulais pas que cette conversation se fasse devant tout le monde. J'avais raison, évidemment, ce n'est pas un mangemort, et il ne le sera jamais, il est effectivement passé de notre coté. La discussion arrive sur ce qui s'est passé lundi dernier, je lui explique pourquoi je ne veux pas me plaindre à Dumbledore du traitement de Snape. Il est resté pensif et tout ce qu'il m'a demandé c'est:_

_-_Alors tu vas vraiment le combattre?

_Je devins sombre, oui, bien sur que j'allais le combattre, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon, mais ça, ça je ne pouvais pas lui dire... Alors je lui répondis que je n'allais pas le combattre mais le tuer. Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou, et il me dit que c'était une folie, que je ne devrais pas m'embarquer la dedans. Je me suis énervé à mon tour et finalement, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard je suis parti sans même regarder en arrière._

_Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et me suis couché sans pour autant parvenir a dormir. Je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Bien sur que c'était une folie de vouloir combattre Voldemort, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'énervait le plus. Comment cela se faisait il qu'il soit le seul à me dire de ne pas le faire? Tout le monde savait que j'allais le combattre et personne ne me disait que j'avais tord, Ron et Hermione m'avait vaguement demandé si c'était bien utile de m'entrainer à le combattre au début de l'année mais...Rien de plus._

_Je me sentais seul, pendant un instand, j'avais entrevu la possibilité de me faire un nouvel allié qui me comprendrai peut être bien mieux que les anciens, je me trompais, j'avais entrevu bien plus que cela... Depuis ce fameux lundi soir, je ne voyais plus Draco Malfoy de la même façon, pour moi, il n'était plus un garçon comme les autres et je ne savais pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire... Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, quelque soit son statut dans ma vie, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de quelqu'un qui me répète sans cesse que je fais une erreure en voulant le combattre, j'étais déjà bien assez stupide pour me le dire tous seul, et je n'en avais pas le droit..._

_Les jours qui suivirent, j'évitais Malfoy le plus possible et lorsque je le croisais, j'évitais toujours son regard. Je le sentais pourtant bien qui essayait d'accrocher le mien, qui se faisait insistant sur ma nuque lorsqu'il était derrière moi. Bien des fois j'eus envie d'aller le voir, d'aller juste lui parler, mais je me refusais à la faire... Je regrétais la tour d'astronomie mais je n'y allais plus, j'avais bien trop peur de le croiser la-haut..._

_Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, je me suis rendu au lac, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de respirer loin de ma salle commune. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être là, mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'avais l'habitude de suivre le réglement... Je m'assit sous un arbre et mes pensées allèrent presque instantanèment vers Malfoy, cela devenait impossible, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de penser à lui 24 heures sur 24! _

_J'entendis soudain un craquement de pas, je tournais la tête de tous cotés pour savoir qui en était à l'origine et là qui je vis? Je vous le donne en mille, Draco Malfoy! Putain maintenant il suffisait que j'y pense pour qu'il accourt. Sans même dire un mot, je me suis levé et je suis parti, il m'a appelé mais j'ai continué, je l'ai entendu courir derrière moi, et il m'a attrappé violemment le bras. Putain c'est qu'il me faisait mal ce petit con! Il dit qu'il voulait me parler, j'ai refusé, je me dégage et m'en vais et là, il me dit qu'il pense me comprendre, je me suis arrêté, intrigué il faut bien l'avouer, et j'entendis alors:_

_-_Tu t'en veux n'est ce pas

_Putain, ne me dites pas qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça! Cela ne se pouvait pas, personne ne le savait, alors comment lui aurait-il pu le deviner? Malgrès une très forte envie de fuir, je me retournais vers lui, et lui demendai de retourner nous asseoir pour qu'il m'explique ce qu'il voulait dire. Je vit qu'il était surpris mais il accepta._

_Je l'écoutais parler et je ne pouvais y croire, mes amis, ceux que je cotoyais depuis maintenant plus de six ans ne pouvaient voir que j'allais mal et lui, non seulement il avait vu que je n'étais pas bien mais en plus, il savait exactement pourquoi... Quand il eut finit de parler je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait peut être pas tord, il me demenda pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, pas encore...Alors je lui demandai si j'avais tord selon lui, il repartit dans une grande tirade, et tous ce que je pus en retnir était qu'il m'avait appelé Harry, mon coeur s'emballait à cette simple pensée sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi._

_Et c'est tout ce que je fus capable de lui répondre, tout doucement: "_Tu m'a appelé Harry_". Je lui demandai alors si nous allions devenir amis, il me répond que oui, mais je vois qu'il est agacé que je change de conversation alors je lui ai répondu, il m'avait bien cerné, bien mieux que tous mes proches même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais voilà il ne pouvait que se tromper et je décidai de lui dire pourquoi, pour la première fois je décidais de dire toute la vérité, je lui citai la prophétie mot pour mot et en quelques paroles il avait compris de quoi il retournait et par son visage, je voyais passer tout ce que j'avais toujours fui en évitant de révéler ce secret à mes amis: il avait peur, il était même horrifié et moi, moi je me sentais mal..._

_Je me rendis compte que je ne voulais pas que les choses changent de cette façon entre nous, je ne voulais pas qu'en me regardant il ai peur, je ne voulais pas de tout ça...Mais c'était trop tard de toute façon, j'avais été trop loin pour ne pas finir ce que j'avais à dire alors je lui expliquai que oui, je m'en voulais et au reste du monde aussi, il ne disait pas un mot, j'avais peur de sa réaction, qu'allait il dire, qu'allait il faire? A la seconde ou j'eus fini, il me prit la main, une sensation de chaleure se diffusa instantanément dans mes veines, moi qui étais glacé depuis si longtemps maintenant... Je tournai la tête vers lui et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il me jura qu'il serait toujours là pour moi et sans que j'ai plus de temps pour réfléchir il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, d'abord surpris, je me laissais rapidement envahir par la chaleur et la sensualité de sa langue contre la mienne..En un instand, je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux de lui et que je ne voulais plus jamais le quitter..._

_**Cela fait déja deux mois que je sors avec Draco, je ne peux pas dire que tout est beau et rose, seulement, c'est vrai, les choses semblent plus facile aujourd'hui...**_

_Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement que j'aurais bien du mal à l'exprimer, il m'a donné une raison de vivre, il m'apporte tous ce dont j'avais besoin, un soutien, un conseiller mais aussi et surtout quelqu'un à protéger. Avant, lorsque je pensais à Voldemort, je voyais ma destinée, je voyais la prophétie et des milliers de silhouettes sans visage à sauver. Aujourd'hui, tout est diffèrent, quand je pense à Voldemort, je le vois lui, Draco, et je n'ai qu'une enve, qui serait la même si la prophètie n'existait: je veux le détruire pour que l'amour de ma vie puisse enfin vivre dans un monde en paix, pour cela, je ne resent plus de colère face au sacrifice. C'est surement très egoïste mais me sacrifier pour des milliers de personnes me paraissait totalement injuste alors que de me sacrifier juste pour lui, pour cet ange au cheveux blancs, pour mon ange, me prait être la plus belle chose au monde._

_En plus cet amour me donne des ailes, depuis que je suis avec Draco, je fais des progrès effarants lors de mes entrainements particuliers, j'ai même mis une sacrée raclée à Snape lundi dernier! Peut être que Dumbledore avait raison finalement, peut être que c'est l'amour ma force, que c'est grâce à cela que je triompherai._

_Malheureusement, nous nous disputons assez souvent, mais soyons réalistes, c'était inévitable: Je suis Harry Potter, il est Draco Malfoy et nous ne sommes que deux enfants jetés trop tôt dans un monde d'adulte. Nous nous disputons pour des broutilles comme Snape, il ne supporte pas que je l'insulte, et moi, moi j'ai failli le tuer lorsqu'un jour il à osé dire quelquechose sur Sirius, je lui ai pardonnée le pauvre il n'en savait rien, et il en a même voulu à Snape de ne lui avoir jamais dit que Sirius était mort, j'aprendrais bien plus tard que si Snape n'avait rien dit c'était parce qu'il était lui même bien plus touché par le décès de Sirius qu'il n'avait voulu l'avouer. _

_Nous nous disputons aussi très souvent à cause de mes amis, pas parce qu'ils ne se supportent pas comme on pourrait le croire, mais parce que Draco ne comprend pas que je ne leur dise rien sur la prophètie et soutient que je devrais le faire, alors que je trouve cela inutile de les inquièter pour si peu (qu'est ce que je me fait engueuler quand je dis ça!)...Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est la seule personne à qui j'ai révélé ce secret et qu'à part lui et les profs qui me donnent des cours particuliers, personne ne le sait..._

_Malgrès cela, je sais qu'il est là pour moi, et qu'il le sera toujours, il me l'a promis après tout non? Et les Malfoy n'ont qu'une parole alors dorènavent, je ne serais plus jamais seul..._

**The End**

Voilà, ma première fic en plusieurs chapitres est finie, c'est émouvant snif snif...

Bon ben si vous voulez me faire un petit signe pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non, n'hésitez surtout pas!

Allez aurevoir et à bientôt sur une nouvelle fic!


End file.
